Pang Tong
|enemies = |type of hero = Selfless Official}} Pang Tong (in Chinese: 龐統), nicknamed The Fledgling Phoenix (in Chinese: 鳳雛), is a minor protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is an adviser who is served the warlord Liu Bei. Biography Pang Tong arrived at Xiangyang in the later kingdom of Wu, where he initially served under the warlord Sun Quan. Pang Tong was said to be very clumsy, though he is a ordinary intuition for being selfless and lazy. Pang Tong and Sima Hui are considered close friends, the two just conducted demonstrations with civilians. Pang Tong had the ability to persuade Sun Quan to be ingenious and thus learned that he would subdue Cao Cao, his former ally, Xu Shu chose to joined Cao Cao after dissolving with Liu Bei. During those times, Zhuge Liang, a prime minister who collaborated with Liu Bei and Sun Quan as soon be in opposition with Cao Cao. At the Battle of Chibi, Pang Tong meet with Lu Su while Xu Shu was not be afraid to be scared to death by Cao Cao. Cao Cao het up to do it bout to solicit bulletin as he behave in a wrongdoing impartial. Misconduct proper dislike Cao Cao in Liu Bei, Cao Cao overly abhor Liu Bei while anymore fond tangly on, Liu Bei and Sun Quan co-ordinated with the navy warriors. Flush out rammed with Cao Cao's armies, Pang Tong imbecile to be languid, just decent for Wu supreme commander Zhou Yu to behold on custodial a lout navies setting fire to attack them all. Be with successful, Shu and Wu forces defeated Cao Cao's hundreds of thousands of troops and Cao Cao was withdraw in the war, Zhou Yu repelled Cao Ren and Cao Cao in order to create a contradiction between Shu and Wu alliances. When Zhou Yu has already to enter the decisive battle, his disease recurred and later died of illness. After Zhou Yu dies, succeeded by Lu Su, Pang Tong as senior adviser to Sun Quan. However, this rejected him because of his ugly appearance, what Pang Tong aroused. Zhang Fei was listening slowly, Pang Tong was excited to go with Sun Quan to finds him, Zhang Fei perceive that he was seek to hacking him, a descriptions that was not so grave. Like so, his skills are very fine and even the influence well as right. Pang Tong agrees to joined Liu Bei's service, planning to conquer Ba Shu (today's Sichuan). In this area, then under the governor Liu Zhang was later to be the centerpiece of Liu Bei's realm of Shu. Pang Tong's proposal to caught Liu Zhang at a meeting, Liu Bei refused as well as cannot losing the sympathy of the population. The story of the Three Kingdoms adorns this story in such a way that Wei Yan should murder Liu Zhang at an alleged sword dance. Liu Bei only need to lead the forces to Yi Province, having a suspicious relationship with Liu Zhang. Pang Tong casually begged Liu Bei to arrest Liu Zhang after he offered the occasion, either aim to resisted the Han warlord Zhang Lu when he understanding the obvious meaning with Liu Bei. Fa Zheng, one of Liu Zhang's advisers, whom deliberately convinced Liu Bei to thwarted if as a appreciations, Liu Bei decided to drop his attention and launched the attack on Liu Zhang through the strategically important Fu Pass. Liu Zhang's generals Yang Huai and Gao Pei lurked there. When the enemy forces time to outfall force charge on Liu Bei in afterwards, but were discovered and tracked down by Pang Tong. Pang Tong himself was ambushed in the Valley of the Fallen Phoenix and fall. After Liu Bei had left his horse as a substitute for his own collapsed, Pang Tong rode into the valley. When he heard the name of the place, he ordered to withdraw then already too late. Liu Zhang was sent the archers to kill Liu Bei. Since they did not know him, Pang Tong wish to have Liu Bei carefully hesitate to insist on peace, but unfortunately shot dead by several arrows from Zhang Ren while crossing the road, so that Zhuge Liang had to leave the Jing province to shock him. Guan Yu held the Jing Province alone until he was defeated by the combined forces of Cao Cao and Sun Quan. Personality Pang Tong is slutty and giddy adviser who have be a fond of Zhuge Liang and Xu Shu with each other. By that growth, Pang Tong was nonentity so very like drinking liquors as well as studying a shrewd theurgy. When Liu Bei is rede to recruited Pang Tong as supportive official, a average for Shu in was justifiable. Moreover, Pang Tong only having was pivotal then loyally with a lieges and was Liu Bei would display on Pang Tong's intelligent by precise in a wholly. Trivia *He is a playable character in both the Dynasty Warriors and Knights of Valour series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Loyal Category:Fictionalized Category:Sophisticated Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Incompetent Category:Officials Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Sidekicks Category:Historical Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Poor Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Nihilistic Category:Amnesiac Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaste Category:Posthumous Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Military Category:Stalkers Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Famous Category:Martyr Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outright Category:Insecure Category:Falsely Accused Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:The Messiah Category:Harmonizers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Benefactors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Misguided Category:Unwanted